


Про составы партий и привалы

by GrafEnone



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrafEnone/pseuds/GrafEnone
Summary: Если бы Инквизитор мог брать Быков в рейды.





	Про составы партий и привалы

1\. Леди Инквизитор, Долийка, Стежка, Глыба

Когда леди Инквизитор брала с собой в рейды Быков, это всегда сулило приключения. По меньшей мере, сложности в лагере. Для начала стоило отметить, что в рейды с Быками она брала только Быков, и это был самое верное решение, потому что никто не мог сработаться с ними лучше, чем они сами. Однако это всегда были умопомрачительные комбинации, потому что леди Лавеллан предпочитала набирать партии из четверых и идти на разведку, буквально собственной грудью расчищая путь для всей Инквизиции. Если бы не люди Хардинг, то от этого обстоятельства делалось бы совсем смешно и грустно. 

Также к закономерностям относилось еще и то, что в рейды с Быками леди Лавеллан всегда брала с собой Долийку, возможно, оттого, что она была единственным магом в отряде. Железный Бык как раз на все ее восклицания смеялся: «Прости, но после того, как я вижу умения босса, я не могу называть тебя лучником». И это была, конечно же, правда, потому что леди Инквизитор действительно управлялась с луком с завидной прытью, как, впрочем, и полагается долийским охотникам. А еще она хорошо разделывала туши. Про последнее нетрудно было догадаться, но Долийка узнала это в одном из первых рейдов, с Глыбой и Стежкой.

Заплутав в лесу на чертову тучу миль от последней ставки Инквизиции, они остановились свериться с картой, внести в нее последние важные правки. И соответственно, пришли к выводу, что заблудились. Ничего бездарнее и произойти не могло.

— Что же делать? — хмуро проворчала леди Лавеллан себе под нос, методично потирая нахмуренный лоб и вглядываясь в карту, как будто от этого их запутанный маршрут мог стать понятнее.

— Нужно остановиться, — вздохнула Долийка, становясь рядом с ней.

— Скоро закат, — кивнул Стежка. — По темноте совсем собьемся, не выйдем потом. Надо поставить лагерь. Переждем ночь — и двинемся в обратную сторону.

— Главное найти эту обратную сторону, — ворчливо вставил Глыба. — Но сейчас точно никуда не пойдем.

Леди Лавеллан еще раз устало вздохнула и кивнула, сворачивая карту.

— Ладно. Тогда нам нужно разбить палатки, набрать хворост на костер. И неплохо было бы устроить ужин.

Стежка улыбнулся.

— Я соберу хворост. Здесь растут интересные травы, так что заодно найду приправ, а то вы наготовите опять какого-нибудь пресного бульона.

— Эй! — возмутилась Долийка, потому что именно она в прошлый раз готовила, и это именно ее стряпня показалась Стежке пресной. Неблагодарный алхимик. — Ты просто совершенно отбил себе вкус в своих алхимических лабораториях! Была бы здесь Скорнячка, ты бы уже получил затрещину.

Глыба ухмыльнулся в усы:

— А ведь правда, — он покачал головой. — Твое везение, что ее здесь нет, — он пожевал губу. — Я могу поймать кого-нибудь.

— Тогда мы возьмемся за палатки и еду, когда появится мясо, — улыбнулась леди Лавеллан. Так и порешили, Стежка с Глыбой направились выполнять свои обязанности, а они с леди Инквизитором остались разбирать вещи. Что еще было хорошего в леди Лавеллан — так это то, как проворно она умела работать руками. Вдвоем они скоро натянули холсты палаток на опоры, устроили кострище и даже успели сходить набрать воды в походный котелок, когда вдруг раздался взрыв.

Они вздрогнули, побросали все и кинулись на звук. Леди Лавеллан на полкорпуса впереди, с прыткостью галлы скачущая по холмам, следом — Долийка, уже перехватывающая посох, и готовая кинуть защитные барьеры.

На месте взрыва они оказались чудесно скоро, и обнаружили поистине душещипательную картину: выжженная трава, поваленные тоненькие деревья, мертвый баран с подпаленной шкурой.

— Что тут происходит? — громко спросил появившийся с другой стороны Стежка. Он выглядел встревоженным и растрепанным. Но и вполовину не таким растрепанным, как стоящий посреди взорванной полянки растерянный Глыба.

— Да, — мрачно бросила Долийка, сжимая посох. — Что тут происходит? — угрожающе протянула она. Долийка, конечно, никогда не была такой агрессивной как Скорнячка, и не могла пугать одними словами, как умел Крэм, и, конечно же, не внушала уважения одним своим видом, как шеф, но сейчас она была в шаге от того, чтобы заморозить Глыбу на ближайшее десятилетие!

— Так, ладно, — тяжело вздохнула леди Лавеллан, прерывая напряженное молчание, и убрала лук за спину. — Зато у нас есть мясо.

Она подошла к трупу барана и наскоро осмотрела тушку, а затем достала охотничий нож из голенища сапога.

— Мы не сможем использовать все мясо, — с сожалением сказала она. — Но мы сможем пожарить больше, чем съедим, взять в дорогу. Но часть все равно придется оставить...

Закончилось все, в итоге, неплохо. Леди Лавеллан мастерски разделала тушу, и они утащили мясо к лагерю, где приготовили еды впрок. Они нормально провели ночь, у них был сытный ужин, плотный завтрак и грядущий поход, обеспеченный едой. Поднялись чуть позже рассвета, и пока убрали все следы своего пребывания, стало совсем светло. Они удачно выбрались, а не остались на растерзание разбойников и хищных зверей, привлеченных взрывом, как на ночь глядя напророчил Стежка. А вот Глыбу в рейды после этого случая леди Лавеллан еще долго не брала.

 

2\. Леди Инквизитор, Долийка, Скорнячка, Хмурик

Скорнячка беспрерывно ворчала по поводу погоды. Ей было слишком жарко, или слишком холодно, слишком влажно или слишком сухо. Ее не устраивали зеленые холмы, усеянные пахучими цветами, песчаные барханы, заснеженные склоны — словом, вообще ничего не устраивало, где бы они ни находились. А еще она тащилась позади, и не видела, что ее бесконечное бурчание вызывает улыбку у леди Лавеллан. И Долийка, поглядывая на нее, тоже не могла сдержать улыбок.

Сначала ей не понравилась идея ходить вместе с леди Инквизитором в рейды, потому что ей долгое время не нравилась сама леди Инквизитор. Возможно, из-за их дурацкого сходства. Все в Боевых Быках посчитали своим святым долгом обсудить как минимум трижды эту тему. Они и правда были похожи: одинакового роста и сложения, одинаково светловолосые и светлоглазые. Только леди Лавеллан выглядела младше, и она была настоящей лучницей в отличие от Долийки. Однако со временем неприязнь ушла... Леди Лавеллан была немногословной и смешливой. И она совсем не подходила на роль главы Инквизиции, и самой ей куда больше нравилось совершать вылазки вчетвером куда-нибудь в разведку или на полевые задания, чем сидеть с бумагами в Скайхолде. В замке леди Лавеллан всегда выглядела растерянной и неприкаянной, и часто приходила в таверну, чтобы тихонько поболтать с Быком или Крэмом, или выпить со всеми Быками за компанию. 

— На сколько нам еще хватит запасов? — спросила леди Лавеллан, когда они присматривали место для привала на ночь.

— Сложно сказать, — вздохнула Долийка, прикидывая количество оставшегося лириума и лечебных настоек. Еды при нужде они могли раздобыть, но вот без Стежки их совместных усилий может хватить только на какую-нибудь простенькую припарку, а с лириумом так и вовсе никто из них не умел работать.

— Дня три-четыре, — вставила Скорнячка, взвешивая собственную сумку. — Но это в среднем. Думаю, выдержим где-то три нападения разных тварей. Если совсем в тягость будет — то одно или два. Так что зависит от того, какой дорогой пойдем.

Леди Лавеллан нахмурилась и, присев, развернула на коленях карту.

— Эта местность совсем не изучена. Нужно найти место, где можно разбить лагерь Инквизиции. 

Долийка посмотрела из-за ее плеча и припомнила их дневной путь.

— Если возьмем южнее, там будет плоскогорье, — вспомнила она, показывая пальцем примерную область. Скорнячка прикусила губу и передвинула ее палец правее.

— Здесь, — сказала она. — Здесь будет лучше.

Леди Лавеллан кивнула.

— Хорошо. Тогда завтра посмотрим, что там, достаточно ли удобно... и будем возвращаться. 

Хмурик, наблюдавший за ними, улыбнулся. Его успокаивающее молчание гармонично дополняло постоянный бубнеж Скорнячки.

Место для привала нашли быстро и сразу расположились. Леди Лавеллан подстрелила какую-то птицу, и они со Скорнячкой проворно ее ощипали, только перья в сторону летели. Долийка насобирала поблизости веток и возилась с костром, отмахиваясь от пуха.

— Жаль, не собрать, — печально вздохнула леди Лавеллан, когда взялась потрошить птицу.

— Да, — подхватила Скорнячка, потягиваясь. — Можно было бы подушку набить, — она покачала головой и бросила: — Я поищу чего-нибудь на зубок. 

Долийка махнула ей рукой, втайне надеясь, что Скорнячка раздобудет ягод, фруктов или полезной травки какой-нибудь к ужину. Она, конечно, не так хорошо разбиралась в травничестве, как Стежка, но ей удивительно везло находить в диких местах что-то съедобное и вкусное.

Вечерело. Хмурик следил за готовящейся на костре похлебкой. Долийка сидела рядом с леди Лавеллан, и они то и дело тихонько переговаривались — о местной погоде, о приближающейся осени, о планах на завтра, о маршруте, о возвращении в Скайхолд, о Быках, совсем немного и вскользь — о долийцах. Погода стояла чудная: теплая и безветренная. Небо было безоблачным и высоким, и на нем постепенно высыпали мелкие ранние звездочки. Их троих совсем разморило от тепла огня и уюта.

Глухой стук и треск в кустах заставил всех вздрогнуть и обернуться. Из кусов вылезла Скорняка, сжимающая в руках тряпичный кулек. Она торопливо подбежала к костру и высыпала в котелок собранные листья и ягоды.

— Успела, — улыбнулась она, выдыхая, но вдруг стала серьезной и сосредоточенной:

— Там разведчик, — мотнула она головой в сторону кустов. — Разбойник, судя по всему. Но раз послали разведчика, значит, у них где-то тут организованное логово.

Леди Лавеллан поднялась на ноги.

— Мертв? — уточнила она. Скорнячка скривилась и кивнула. Возможно, имело смысл оставить его в живых и расспросить, но не хотелось поднимать шум дракой, да и вряд ли он мог владеть важной информацией. Разбойничье логово они смогут найти и без подсказок.

— Ладно, тогда надо осмотреть его.

— И оттащить в сторону, — добавила Долийка хмуро. — Куда-нибудь подальше.

Она уже было поднялась на ноги, но Хмурик помрачнел и указал на кипящую похлебку.

— Что? — опешила Долйика. — Думаешь, я тут останусь?

Скорнячка прыснула.

— Ну, да, кто-то же должен присмотреть за ужином.

Леди Лавеллан тоже улыбнулась.

— Не переживай, мы скоро.

И они действительно ушли разбираться с трупом, оставив Долийку смотреть за ужином. Впрочем, они в самом деле управились быстро и почти сразу вернулись. Долийка полагала, что самым трудным и долгим было для них оттащить тело в укромное место подальше от их маленького лагеря.

А суп из птицы с ягодами выдался до странного вкусным.

 

3\. Леди Инквизитор, Долийка, Железный Бык, Крэм

Долийка увернулась от лапы демона Гнева и отпрыгнула в сторону. Демона отвлек на себя Крэм, и Долийка смогла выдохнуть, оглядывая поле боя. Леди Инквизитор заняла позицию на валуне, метко стреляя в демонов и скелетов. Бык зачищал правый фланг, Крэм разбирался с левым. Долийка прикинула расстановку сил, кинула на их авангард барьеры, а сама бросилась к леди Инквизитору.

— Миледи, — окликнула она, и леди Лавеллан замерла с занесенной над почти опустевшим колчаном рукой. — Разрыв. 

Леди Левеллан коротко кивнула, моментально убрала лук за спину и соскользнула с камня.

— Прикрой меня, — выкрикнула она и бросилась к разрыву. Долийка прикусила губу и бросила на нее барьер, а сама достала одну оставшуюся склянку с лечебной настойкой. Сделав глоток, она перехватила посох удобнее и атаковала скелетов, подбирающихся к замершей леди Лавеллан. Через пару мгновений к ней присоединился Крэм, чутко следивший за обороной, и вовремя резавший всех, вываливающихся из разрыва, тварей. 

Они все хорошо сработались с леди Инквизитором, несмотря на то, что в официальные рейды Инквизиции леди Лавеллан брала их не так часто, как Быка. Но Крэм будто считывал ее мысли, оказывался именно там, где должен был оказаться.

Бык разрубил секирой последнего скелета; разрыв вспыхнул в последний раз, чтобы исчезнуть. Леди Лавеллан, тяжело дыша, уперлась ладонями в согнутые колени. 

— Ваша милость, вы в порядке? — спросил Крэм, утирая пот и кровь со лба. Леди Лавеллан подняла к нему голову и утомленно улыбнулась.

— Да, спасибо, — она выпрямилась и окинула их взглядом. — Все целы?

— Все не отвыкнешь волноваться, босс? — хмыкнул Бык, подходя ближе. Леди Лавеллан покачала головой.

— Давайте-ка завязывать с этим, — нахмурилась Долийка, прерывая их, — и уходить. Не хочется стоять здесь до вечера.

Крэм хмыкнул, убирая меч в ножны, а щит — за спину.

— Звучит разумно.

Леди Инквизитор кивнула.

— Думаю, нужно дойти до ручья и разбить там лагерь. До стоянки Инквизиции мы не успеем дойти, а нам нужно отдохнуть. Завтра двинемся дальше.

— Как скажешь, босс.

Они вернулись к месту, где побросали вещи, когда леди Лавеллан почуяла разрыв, и собрали сумки. Пока добрались до ручья, стал заниматься закат, и они торопились, потому что разбивать лагерь в сумерках было действительно ужасно. 

— Вот хорошее место, — сказал наконец Бык, когда они прошли вверх по течению. Долийка оценила окрестности и мысленно согласилась: здесь начинался редкой перелесок, который хорошо бы укрыли их маленькую остановку.

— Я позабочусь об ужине, — сказала леди Лавеллан, и Долийка коротко хохотнула себе под нос. После памятного случая с неудачной охотой Глыбы леди Лавеллан предпочитала сама охотиться, если у них не хватало запаса. 

— А я — о дровах, — весело подхватил Крэм, и они вдвоем направились вдаль от ручья, вглубь зарослей. 

Долийка улыбнулась. Несмотря на то, что она сама не раз видела леди Инквизитора в сражении, понятное неловкое беспокойство все равно то и дело скручивало ей живот. Леди Лавеллан походила на маленькую девочку; Долийка не была точно уверена, но, возможно, ей не было и восемнадцати, о ней хотелось позаботиться, особенно в рейдах в дикой природе. Крэм отлично с этим справлялся.

— Не задерживайтесь! — крикнула им вслед Долийка и покачала головой. — Ну что такое!

Бык хмыкнул.

— Что тебе не нравится? — спросил он, доставая полотнища палаток. 

— Ммм, не знаю, — пожала плечами Долийка, подготавливая кострище. — Они ладят, это хорошо, наверно.

— А что же плохо? — хитро уточнил Бык, и Долийка цокнула языком.

— Не знаю, — повторила она. — Сложно сказать. Ты скажи.

Бык закрепил веревки двух палаток и лег на бок, подперев голову рукой.

— Хочешь знать, что я думаю? — Долийка кивнула, и он продолжил: — Я думаю, что все естественно.

— Разве? — спросила Долийка. Нужно было пойти к ручью и отмыть с себя кровь, но она села рядом с Быком. — Она... она ведь не одна из нас. Она — леди Инквизитор. 

— Мне даже интересно, как часто ты напоминаешь себе об этом, — хмыкнул Бык, пожевывая травинку, и Долийка смутилась, потому что: да, в последнее время напоминать приходилось все чаще. Она отвернулась.

— Мне кажется, так не должно быть.

— Отчего нет? Тебе страшно?

Долийка мрачно покосилась на Быка, и тот невинно глянул в ответ. Как же она ненавидела это его выражение и все примочки, которые он из года в год одинаково оправдывал одним только словом «Бен-Хазрат». Это Крэму было все нипочем, и он сам время от времени умудрялся шефа подкалывать на его же поле, а Долийка выходила из себя.

Она передернула плечами и поднялась.

— Я просто думаю, что наша работа кончится, а Инквизиция и леди Инквизитор — останутся, — мрачно бросила она и, взяв относительно чистую тряпку, направилась к ручью оттирать засохшую кровь и грязь. Бык помолчал пару секунд, но потом сказал ей вслед:

— Бояться привязанностей — тоже естественно. Но ты не можешь отрицать, что она уже одна из нас. 

Долийка нервно сглотнула, сбившись с шага, но не остановилась, не замедлилась. Даже если так, правда оставалась правдой: когда-нибудь Быки уйдут, как уходят всякие наемники, а юная леди Лавеллан останется с неподъемной Инквизицией на своих узких плечах, останется в одиночестве, несмотря на толпы поклонников и единомышленников. 

Когда она вернулась, достаточно умытая, леди Лавеллан и Крэм уже были здесь. Костерок весело трещал сухими ветками, разгораясь, а добытчики поодаль потрошили пойманного зайца.

— Хорошо, что ты пришла, — подняла голову леди Лавеллан, заслышав ее приближение. — Не наберешь воды?

Долийка только пожала плечами и, взяв котелок, сходила к ручью еще раз.

Суп получился наваристым и вкусными, потому что леди Лавеллан наконец не забыла прихватить с собой вдоволь соли. Темнеть уже начинало рано, поэтому и ужин вышел поздним. Они сидели близко к костру, подливая супа в плошки, рассказывали разные истории. Начал, конечно, Бык. Заячий суп напомнил ему случай, когда где-то в Вольной Марке на городской дороге перед ними упал жареный заяц. Бык потом долго хохотал: «Где же еще на дорогу выпрыгивают жареные зайцы?». Леди Лавеллан тоже рассказала про охоту на зайцев. И потом они говорили и говорили. Ночь становилась все темнее, воздух — слаще. Ночное небо переливалось звездами, и вот так сидеть вокруг костра было до щемящей боли правильно. Естественно. Долийка подумала: как славно, если бы с ними сейчас были Стежка и Скорнячка, Хмурик и Глыба. Но так тоже ничего.

Разошлись по палаткам совсем поздно, оставив первым на страже Быка. Долийка делила палатку с леди Лавеллан и, укладываясь, та сказала, пряча смешинки:

— Хорошо иногда так посидеть, да?

Долийка кивнула. Леди Лавеллан вздохнула.

— Жалко только, что не было остальных, — грустно протянула она, переворачиваясь на спину на лежаке.

Долийка смотрела на нее во все глаза, а потом тоже перевернулась и тихонько засмеялась.

— Я тоже подумала об это, — сказала она. И подумала, что на самом деле Лавеллан давно стала для них «своей».


End file.
